


Insecure

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: Peter Maximoff was pretty much beyond perfect, so it really made sense that he broke up with you.





	Insecure

Not the loud, blaring music keeping up a constant repetitive thump, nor the sweating, gorgeous grinding bodies or even the harsh, strong alcohol cooling in your stomach could do a single little thing to distract your poisonous thoughts from wreaking havoc on your pleasant evening. When Peter Maximoff decided to end your perfect relationship you had decided to get pleasantly drunk and then pleasantly fuck someone more attractive than he was.

It was a glorious plan. You could just imagine how it would be. Not the fucking. That might be okay, but what you could imagine better than that was how Peter would look the next day. Eyes bugging out of his head as he saw some hot guy stagger out of your bedroom, zipping his fly so there was absolutely no question as to what he had just been doing. You smiled at the thought for a moment. Except no one was more attractive than he was, and more to the point you didn’t _want_ anyone else. Your smile disappeared. He had been way too good for you, but you used to hope he would never notice that.

Guess he noticed.

              _“Sorry, babe. I live my life on like a different plane of existence. Everything moves faster for me,” Peter had said cockier than he normally was with you. “you just can’t keep up with me.”_

If that had been too vague for you he then straight up told you he was done with your useless, slow ass self. And then you may have slapped him. But you knew Peter could have dodged your hit. Even if the fact that you were willing to hit him had come as a surprise, you knew he would have had enough time on his ‘different plane of existence’ to move out of the way even after recovering from the surprise. The fact that he had _allowed_ you to hit him had ticked you off even more.

You didn’t deserve to hit Peter. He didn’t deserve to be hit. He had just been honest, hadn’t he?

Thinking about him you skulled your sixth shot pf the evening, enjoying the way the alcohol actually seemed to burn your throat. Sitting on the sidelines was gonna get you nowhere in terms of getting laid.

             “Hey wanna dance?”

Perfect. Without thinking too much you swung yourself into the man, bodies colliding pleasantly together exactly where you needed the attention. He wasn’t as attractive as Peter. But you tried not to think about it.

The stranger was grinning at you as he led you onto the dance floor. Which was a nice touch. It made you feel… wanted. That wasn’t something you felt a lot lately. Dating a man as amazing as Peter had its own drawback with how intensely insecure it made you feel. Every time he had said something sweet… it was like it hurt. Because it couldn’t possibly be true. Guys like Peter didn’t fall in love with girls like you.

And hey you’d been right hadn’t you.

The negative thoughts brought you out of your reverie, as did the man’s hands as they dipped quickly from your hips to rest squarely on your arse. He smirked, not even looking to see if it was okay with you. It wasn’t. Your cheeks burned, more from anger than embarrassment. You tried to convince yourself it was okay, even leaning into the man’s vulgar touch.

This is what you wanted. You mentally coached yourself. Just one night of meaningless intimacy to make you forget about Peter Maximoff for two seconds. Except the entire activity you were doing because of said mutant.

Oh.

Just as you were starting to get really uncomfortable, the man disappeared to be replaced with a face you _really_ didn’t want to see right now. Fucking Peter. He looked as amazing as ever, silver hair and silver jacket perfectly in place as he scowled at you like you’d grown a second head. Even the scowl looked cute. You wanted to run your thumb over the indentation between his eyebrows and smooth it out. Then kiss his nose and his lips. Except you couldn’t do that sort of thing anymore.

              “What the hell are you doing?” you roared at Peter as the mutant swung you over his shoulder, not caring about the scene he was causing. You fought tooth and nail but in your current state that was very little. “Put me down!”

In seconds you were back in your room at the academy, screaming in rage and throwing your purse in a clumsy attempt to hit Peter in the head. It didn’t hit him, but instead sailed neatly onto your desk where it knocked over the stack of papers you should have been marking rather than gallivanting across the country side. This realization, and the mess, made you even angrier.

              “What the hell are _you_ doing?” Peter finally responded to your question with a question. “Going out like this on a school night… it isn’t like you.”

You swore at him, looking for something else to fling. There was little else as you didn’t want to risk any of your jewellery.

              “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Peter defended his actions in earnest, but his earnestness was lame to your steaming ears.

Hurt. It was such a joke coming from him, he who had hurt you so much. You didn’t even try and hide your scoff as you fell back on the plush bed.

Peter found himself slumping against your door. The two of you had been broken up for under twenty four hours, but to him it already felt like eons. He honestly didn’t know how much more of this he could take. When he had seen that guy at the bar he had just about lost his shit. Watching you now struggling to remove your strappy heels rage blinding you more than drunkenness he could remember every reason he loved you. And the one reason he had to let you go.

              “I’m not… good enough for you.” Peter eventually heard himself say.

The heel in your hand dropped to the ground, the sound echoing in the thick tension Peter had just made a thousand times worse. Your bloodshot eyes sought out his own miserable gaze. There was no bleariness there. Your anger seemed to make you a hundred percent sober.

              “How can you say that about yourself?”

Peter couldn’t continue to hold your gaze, seeking solace in the ceiling. But you weren’t finished.

              “How can you even begin to _think_ that about yourself? You’re one of the X-Men, Peter!” you were yelling now, surely about to wake up every damn sleeping student who you would have to see in class the next day. “You have saved countless lives. You’ve made the world a safer place for mutants to live in! Fuck – if anyone should be feeling useless about themselves it’s me!”

You sigh, suddenly spent as the pointless, emotional exertion of the day takes its toll and you press your head back against the wall, allowing yourself to slowly slide down until it hit the pillow with a feathery thud.

              “All I do is teach. And not even a fun subject. I always felt so shocked that you liked me… I mean…” you smiled up at him shyly and Peter started to feel his knees go weak, making him slump even further against the door. “Do you have any idea what it’s like… the only good thing about my life is you.”

              “Okay, but I know exactly what that’s like.” Peter couldn’t stand your miserable words. It was pushing everything too far and he found himself springing up like a rocket from his slouched position. “Don’t say that about yourself, babe!” he found himself gushing, “Everything you do for these kids is amazing, everything you do is amazing. I’m just some guy!”

Your sad smile got even sadder if that was even possible. You cradled your newly removed second shoe in your arms as though looking for comfort in its black leather depths. There was none.

              “So now I’m babe again?”

              “…you never stopped being babe, babe.”

In an instant the shoe was kicked to the curb and Peter’s head was pressed against your stomach. He had moved your hand into his hair and your fingers started running through his silver locks as an automatic reaction to his proximity.

              “You’re not ‘just some guy’ you know?” you whispered softly. “You’re probably the love of my life.”

              “Probably.” Peter agreed with a subtle nod, wrapping his arms around your thighs tightly. “And I know you’re the love of mine. I didn’t mean that shit I said earlier. I just thought maybe…” Peter sighed as he tried to think of the right words. The silkiness of your dress against his cheek was distracting, but he knew he couldn’t just leave you thinking there had been any truth to the shit he said earlier. “I thought that maybe you were just staying with me because you know I’m insecure, you know? So if I acted cocky… I dunno.”

              “Oh, Peter.” That had to be the hundredth sigh of the night. “You’re such a dick head.”

Peter grinned at that. “We’re just two completely insecure fucks, aren’t we?”

You hummed softly in agreement and Peter found himself squeezing you even tighter, afraid you were really gonna disappear on him.

              “I love you, you know?”

              “Yeah.” Peter finally felt as though he was starting to believe those words. “I love you more though.”

You just laughed, reaching down to smooth out the crease between his eyebrows and softly kiss him on the nose.


End file.
